Sehun dan Luhan
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: ini cerita singkat tentang hidup Sehun dan Luhan. ONE SHOT. YAOI. HUNHAN. DLDR ! RNR PLEASE !


**SEHUN DAN LUHAN**

**RATED M! (dirty talk, alur, sex scense) yang maksa baca dosa ditanggung sendiri**

**Cast : Sehun Luhan Seohyun (seohyun disini bisa dibayangin siapa aja. Saya enggak maksa buat bayangin seohyun snsd. Dan saya tidak menerima bashing atas seohyun!)**

**Genre : Family and Romance**

**Hai, Fee balik bawa fanfic khusus edisi ultah si Sehun *jorokin ke sumur*. Oke ini alurnya GJ, dan yang pasti ini BL. Maafkan soal typo dan keanehan cerita. OKE CUMAN FANFICTION JANGAN DIANGGEP NYATA! Sekian.**

**I HATE SILENT READER ! PELASE REVIEW BUAT MENGHARGAI AUTHOR!**

**BOLEK KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN !**

**SAYA GAK MENERIMA BASHING DAN FLAME DI KOTAK REVIEW !**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**DFD PRESENT LALALALAALA~~**

Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka adalah kakak beradik dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya bermarga Oh. Oh Luhan lahir sebagai putra sulung dengan selisih 4 tahun dari si bungsu. Oh Sehun. Mereka kakak beradik yang kompak dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain –menurut pemandangan orang-orang-. Terkadang banyak yang menyebut mereka kembar, karena wajah mereka hampir mirip. Bersyukurlah Luhan, wajahnya tergolong awet muda sehingga mampu mengimbangi adiknya. Sama-sama tampan dan kaya raya membuat Sehun ataupun Luhan sangat terkenal di kalangan perempuan atau ibu-ibu.

Masih sangat segar diingatan Luhan ketika pertama kali ia melihat Sehun. Saat ia melihat ibunya berteriak dari ruang operasi dan ayahnya yang mondar-mandir gelisah di depan ruang tersebut. Tak berapa lama keluarlah seorang dokter yang mengajak mereka masuk untuk melihat adiknya yang sudah lahir ke dunia. Saat itu Luhan kecil masih sangat polos, ia tidak tahu darimana adiknya berasal.

"Ini adikmu Oh Luhan. Kau harus menjaganya saat besar nanti. Dia yang akan menjadi teman bermainmu," ucap ayahnya pada Luhan kecil. Luhan hanya memandang takjub pada bayi merah yang berada di dalam kotak kaca.

"Ayah, siapa nama adikku? Kenapa ia diletakkan di dalam aquarium?" tanyanya polos. Membuat semua orang yang mendnegarnya tertawa. Rupanya Luhan kecil mengira kotak kaca tempat adiknya ditempatkan adalah sebuah aquarium.

"Nama adikmu adalah Oh Sehun. Dan nanti kalian harus berbagi mainan Luhan. Ayah harap kau mau mengalah dengan adikmu," kata ayahnya sambil mengelus rambut Luhan. Dan tersenyum kepada ibunya yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang putih. Luhan kecil hanya senang sekali ia mendapat seorang adik laki-laki, ia berfikir bahwa adiknya adalah teman bermainnya nanti. Karena selama ini, ia hanya bermain dengan ratusan mainan yang diberikan orang tuanya yang super sibuk. Sebuah perasaan sayang menelusup ke hati Luhan kecil –dan ia pasti tidak tahu perasaan apa itu- atau mungkin sebuah naluri seorang kakak untuk melindungi adiknya ketika melihat bayi merah Sehun terlelap di kotak kaca. Luhan kecil sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya dan setia melihat adiknya. Mengikuti perawat ketika bayi merah itu dimandikan. Atau bersanding dengan ibunya yang menyusui Sehun.

Usia mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh. Ketika Sehun berusia 5 tahun dan Luhan menginjak usia 9 tahun. Mereka sangat akrab dan sering mengenakan pakaian bermotif sama. Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan hyungnya ketika di rumah. Begitupun dengan Luhan. Orang tua mereka sebenarnya berhak bahagia, karena putra mereka tumbuh dengan baik dan akur. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Sungguh anugrah yang istimewa bagi keluarga Oh. Luhan menjadi pribadi yang sangat manja bila dengan adiknya namun menjadi sangat dingin ketika dengan orang lain. Sedangkan Sehun malah memiliki karakter yang cenderung melindungi dan memanjakan bila di depan Luhan, namun selalu berwajah datar dan dingin bila di depan orang lain.

Saat itu Luhan dan Sehun sedang bermain di halaman rumah mereka yang luas. Mereka bermain ayunan. Dimana Sehun selalu mendorong ayunan untuk hyungnya yang tidak mau turun dari ayunan tersebut. Namun yang aneh Sehun sama sekali tidak memprotes hyungnya. Ia malah dengan senang hati mendorong ayunan itu sambil sesekali tertawa melihat hyungnya yang berteriak karena dorongannya yang terlalu keras.

Tali sepatu Luhan tidak terikat secara sempurna. Dan tali sepatu itu terinjak oleh kaki kecil Luhan ketika ia turun dari ayunan. Tubuh kecilnya terjatuh ke depan dengan kepala menabrak tanah terlebih dahulu. Tangis keras Luhan pecah ketika mengetahui dahinya terluka. Sehun kecil yang tahu dahi kakaknya terluka segera berlari ke rumah, memanggil semua maid yang ada di dalam rumah untuk mengobati luka di dahi hyungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sehun ketakutan melihat Luhan berdarah, dalam hatinya ia mengira Luhan akan mati karena kehabisan darah.

Luka Luhan sudah diobati namun tangisannya masih saja menggelegar. Hanya nyonya Oh yang bisa menenangkan tangisan super milik Luhan. Semua maid dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Luhan kecil. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memeluk hyungnya dan mengecup dahi Luhan yang tertambal oleh plester bermotif dinosaurus itu.

"Cup cup cup. Luka hyung pasthti thembuh kok," ucap Sehun –karena dia cadel huruf S- lucu. Luhan kecil seketika terdiam dan hanya mengerjabkan matanya. Sehun mengecup pipi chubby hyungnya dengan gemas. Entah kenapa ia selalu gemas dengan pipi tembem milik hyungnya ini. Luhan lalu tertawa dan balas memeluk Sehun. Membuat para maid menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Walau kemarahan tuan Oh masih menanti mereka yang lalai sehingga menyebabkan putranya terluka, namun mereka sudah sangat lega. Sebagian dari maid wanita sangat gemas dengan ulah kakak beradik itu.

Sehun masih berumur 11 tahun, dan Luhan berusia 15 tahun. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tumbuh menjadi anak yang berwajah tampan. Sehun dengan wajah datarnya sedangkan Luhan dengan wajah imutnya. Sehun mengikuti ekskul bela diri, entah apa yang mendorongnya mengikuti ekstra tersebut. Yang ia tahu ia ingin melindungi hyungnya yang cantik.

Sehun selalu berjalan ke sekolah Luhan, menunggu Luhan pulang. Dan mereka baru naik mobil jemputan bersama. Untung sekali sekolah mereka tidak berjauhan. Tadinya sang ayah melarang, namun Sehun dengan segala kekerasan kepalanya memaksa ayahnya. Dan sang ayah akhirnya tidak berkutik lagi dengan permintaan si bungsu.

Hari itu Luhan ada ekskul jurnalistik. Luhan adalah salah satu penulis berita andalan di sekolahnya. Dan Sehun begitu nyaman menanti hyungnya di pos satpam. Tapi mungkin hari itu hari sial untuk Luhan. Ia dikepung oleh beberapa teman seangkatannya di halaman sekolah ketika ia pulang dari ekskul. Bukan lagi hal yang mengejutkan jika kedua putra tuan Oh memiliki pesona yang mempu membuat banyak gadis-gadis berteriak histeris jika melihat mereka. Dan tampaknya salah seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan tempo hari adalah salah satu kekasih dari beberapa pemuda yang mengepung Luhan.

Luhan sangat ketakutan karena ia kalah ukuran dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki skill di dalam bela diri. Ia dimaki oleh salah seorang lelaki di kelompok tersebut, tangannya di pegang kuat oleh dua orang lelaki lainnya. Luhan menitikkan air matanya, dalam hati ia berdoa dan terus menerus menggumamkan nama Sehun.

Dilain sisi, Sehun merasakan perasaannya tidak enak. Sudah lebih dari beberapa menit ekskul tersebut berakhir dan Luhan sama sekali belum muncul. Bukan tipe Luhan, jika ia harus terlambat datang kepada Sehun. Sehun berulang kali mengecek jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan putihnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Tanpa sengaja mata sipitnya menangkap beberapa pemuda yang sepertinya mengeroyok pemuda lainnya. Sehun yang biasnaya tidak peduli, kali ini tergerak untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Darah Sehun berhenti seketika ketika pemuda yang hendak di keroyok itu adalah Luhan! Dengan kaki yang sangat kencang Sehun berlari menghampiri hyungnya tanpa rasa takut. Ia hanya ingin melindungi hyungnya.

"Hiks..Sehun..hiks," Luhan menangis ketika pemuda yang di depannya itu menjambak rambutnya keras. Ia melihat name tag pemuda itu tertulis "Kwon Jiyoung".

"Apakah kau tidak punya malu sehingga berani membuat Sandara menyatakan jatuh cinta kepadamu? Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada wajahmu," kata Jiyoung sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Padahal Luhan menolak gadis angkuh yang menyatakannya perasaannya kemarin, Luhan bahkan baru tahu namanya adalah Sandara. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya hendak meninju Luhan.

Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara bukk yang sangat keras dan Luhan tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Kemudian terdengar suara berisik dan suara pukulan dimana-mana. Luhan membuka matanya yang basah dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat adik kecilnya yang melawan lima pemuda yang menyerangnya dengan berani. Sehun memang menguasai bela diri dengan baik, tidak sampai lima menit lima pemuda itu melarikan diri sambil mengucapkan ampun.

"Jangan lagi berani menyentuh hyungku dengan tangan kotormu," desis Sehun sangat dingin. Luhan tidak kuasa lagi untuk tidak memeluk tubuh Sehun penuh syukur. Adiknya tidak terluka hanya saja pakaiannya snagat berantakan. Sedangkan Sehun membalas pelukkan Luhan sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala hyungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Sehun dithini," ucapnya berulang kali. Membuat tangis Luhan mengeras. Adiknya melindunginya dengan begitu tangguh. Entah kenapa kali ini Luhan merasakan debaran yang berbeda ketika memeluk Sehun dan memberanikan menatap wajah adiknya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan teduhnya dan mengecup kelopak mata hyungnya yang sembab. Lalu tersenyum. Entah kenapa kali ini baik Sehun dan Luhan merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di dada mereka. Hingga mereka merasakan lapang dan damai. Mungkin cupid sialan sudah menembakkan panah amournya ke dalam hati mereka.

"Hyung kajja pulang," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terasa pas di genggamannya.

Sehun menyukai Luhan dengan pandangan lain sejak kejadian itu. Perasaan sukanya berubah menjadi cinta bersama tahun ke tahun ketika ia beranjak dewasa. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi apalah hatinya tidak mampu berdusta. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menolak cinta pertama yang datang kepadamu. Cinta memang buta. Sehun tahu mereka sama-sama lelaki dan mereka bersaurada sedarah. Karena itu Sehun lebih memilih diam dan menutup semua perasaannya. Mengabaikan perasaan sakit ketika Luhan memperlakukannya sebagai seorang adik.

Luhan juga jatuh cinta kepada Sehun yang menyelamatkannya. Persetan dengan adiknya yang masih sebelas tahun. Dia adalah pra remaja normal, dimana sudah mulai merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Luhan tahu perasaannya salah, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang enjadi adik sedarahnya. Tapi persetan dengan itu, Luhan lebih memilih memendam cintanya dalam diam dan berusaha memperlakukan Sehun sewajar mungkin. Ia takut Sehun mengetahui perasaannya dan membencinya bahkan jijik padanya.

Takdir berkata lain saat Sehun berusia 15 tahun dan Luhan tentu saja berusia 19 tahun. Saat itu ulang tahun Sehun, dan keluarga Oh menggelarnya dengan perayaan sederhana. Tuan Oh, dengan sangat mengejutkan mewariskan seluruh kekayaan dan perusahaan kepada Oh Sehun –si bungu- yang saat itu sudah menginjak high school. Tentu saja membuat Luhan melototkan matanya tidak terima.

"Kau tidak mendapat warisan karena namamu tertulis sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Seo. Ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak tunggal keluarga Seo. Seo Jo Hyun. Sedangkan Sehun mendapat seutuhnya kekayaan dan perusahaan ayah," kata tuan Oh tegas tanpa terbantah. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tercekat. Mereka melempar pandang pada ibu mereka yang hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sarat emosi. Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan menenangkannya. Luhan menatap mata teduh Sehun dan mendapati secercah rasa sakit disana.

"Karena putri tunggal keluarga Seo menyukaimu sejak lama. Bukankah kalian juga satu universitas? Itu akan mempermudah proses perjodohan," kata tuan Oh enteng. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kedua putranya sama-sama meredam hati mereka yang shock mengenai berita ini.

"Well, itu sangat mengejutkan ayah. Aku akan berfikir terlibih dahulu. Selamat malam," Sehun meninggalkan meja makan dengan sopan. Berkebalikkan dnegan Luhan yang meninggalkan meja makan dengan marah. Setiap orang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Sehun berfikir malam itu kado terindah dari keluarganya yang seperti dua orang pemuja materi. Dalam langkahnya air mata Sehun menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan sudah menangis terlebih dulu.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun meminta apartemen sendiri. Ia memilih tinggal mandiri di apartemen dengan hyungnya daripada di rumah mewah mereka yang sangat sepi. Ia ingin fokus dengan pekerjaannya kedepan, kilah Sehun di depan ayahnya. Sanga ayah hanya menurut saja dan memilih sibuk mengatur perjodohan untuk Luhan.

Luhan tidak menyukai Seohyun, ia mencintai Sehun. Ia dekat dengan Seohyun hanya karena tidak ingin durhaka terhadap ayahnya. Tapi disisi lain hatinya, ia sungguh merasa kesakitan. Tentu saja, cintanya hanya terpaku untuk Sehun dan sekarang malah diminta untuk terpaku pada Seohyun.

Lain Luhan lain dengan Sehun. Sehun meninggali apartemen bersama Luhan karena muak dengan orang tuanya yang seenak mereka merebut Luhannya. Ia mencintai Luhan hingga dadanya merasa sakit jika memikirkan perjodohan itu. Sehun memilih diam dan menenggelamkan pikirannya ke dalam kesibukkannya yang bertambah karena perusahaan ayahnya yang dilimpahkan kepadanya.

Hari itu Luhan benar-benar mengutuk Seohyun yang memintanya untuk menemaninya seharian. Hari itu seharusnya Luhan berada di rumah seharian penuh dan menemani Sehun. Karena ia sednag berulang tahun yang ke 17. Walau sudah memberi kado dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Sehun untuk yang pertama kali –mengingat mereka berbagi ranjang di apartemen. Ingat hanya berbagi ranjang bukan berbagi kehangatan-. Tapi Luhan tetap saja dongkol karena tidak bisa menemani Sehun.

"Thudahlah hyung. Bukankah dia calon ithtrimu," Luhan menangkap penekanan kata pada calon istrimu. Sehun tersenyum sinis, membuat Luhan kecewa. Andai Luhan tahu, Sehun jauh lebih kecewa karena Luhan mementingkan calon istrinya daripada dia. Namun cintanya tidak ingin egois. Ia ingin sekali terlihat normal.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Bye Sehun cadel," Luhan melenggang meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa. Hatinya sakit mendengar Sehun selalu menyangkutkan Seohyun pada kehidupan mereka. Luhan memasang wajah dinginnya ketika mendapati Seohyun menantinya dengan senyum girang di lobby apartemen.

"Oppa aku baru saja meminta ayahku membelikan apartemen yang hanya berjarak dua lantai dari apartemenmu. Agar kita semakin mudah bertemu. Sekarang bantu aku menata apartemenku," Seohyun menggelanyut manja di lengan Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengumpat di dalam hatinya melihat tingkah Seohyun yang ternyata hanya memaksanya membenahi apartemennya.

Seohyun bukan tipe perempuan yang mudah diandalkan. Ia snagat manja dan mudah mengeluh serta tidak becus mengerjakan apapun. Ditambah lagi perempuan berambut panjang itu benci berkeringat, sehingga mau tidak mau dalam rencana penataan apartemen itu Luhan mengerjakan semua sendirian. Sedangkan Seohyun hanya menonton dan menyruhnya sesekali berkomentar dengan kalimat dangkal. Tak terasa waktu sudah bergulir sore dan apartemen itu selesai penataannya. Dengan desain mewah dan membuat Luhan pusing melihatnya. Tidak seperti apartemen Sehun yang minimalis.

"Waaaa oppa, terima kasih banyak. Nanti jika sudah menikah kita akan tinggal disini. Kau benar-benar calon suami yang baik. Betapa beruntungnya aku," katanya sambil menghujanni pipi Luhan dengan kecupan. Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datar dan segera berpamitan pulang. Luhan ingin segera mandi dan mempersiapkan pesta kecil untuk Sehun. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia jijik melihat Seohyun, namun demi kehormatan ayahnya Luhan melakukan semuanya dengan ikhlas.

Sehun dan Luhan banyak tertawa malam itu. Luhan memesan pizza ukuran sedang dan menghabiskannya dengan Sehun. Mereka melupakan permasalahn pelik yang ada di hidup mereka hari itu. Luhan mengakui jika Sehun bertambah tampan, dan ia sangat takut jika suatu saat nanti wajah Sehun akan dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehunku sayang," ucap Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Posisi masa kecil yang tidak pernah bisa mereka lepaskan hingga sekarang. Sehun melarikan tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan dan tersenyum menatap hyungnya.

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya ratuthan kali," Sehun menyibak poni Luhan. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, menyelami perasaan melalui mata mereka masing-masing. Entah apa yang mendorong Luhan untuk mendekatkan dirinya dan melarikan bibirnya mengecup bibir tipis Sehun yang menggodanya. Pikirannya kacau karena masalah yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sehun kaget ketika bibir hyungnya menempel lembut di permukaan bibirnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin menarik bibirnya. Ia merapatkan pelukkannya dan Luhan memberanikan diri menyebrangi garis sedarah mereka.

Lumatan lembut dan hisapan-hisapan kecil yang diberikan keduanya mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Luhan melumat lembut bibir bawah Sehun dan terkejut ketika Sehun membalasnya. Menahan tengkuknya dan menguasai permainan. Dada Luhan sangat lega, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Luhan melarikan tangannya ke rambut Sehun dan meremasnya. Luhan tahu, jika Sehun membalas perasannya.

"Sejak kapan hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menelusuri rahangnya dengan nafas hangatnya. Luhan mendongak, merasakan sensasi yang di berikan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari pengeroyokan," katanya sambil menikmati lidah panas Sehun yang menjelajah. Logika Luhan hanyut dalam hasratnya, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Mereka bukan lagi kakak beradik, namun sepasang orang yang saling mencintai dan tertutup kabut nafsu.

"Kalau begitu. Terima kathih sudah membalath perasaanku hyung. Aku juga mencintaimu dan perthetan denga perjodohanmu dengan perempuan itu," Sehun tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Luhan yang bersemu merah. Ini kado terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan kembali menguasai logika Luhan dengan ciuman panasnya. Lidah hangat Sehun masuk dan menjelajah mulut Luhan cukup lama. Menimbulkan desisan nikmat diantara keduanya.

"Mmmhhhh," desah Luhan ringan ketika bibir Sehun memberikan tanda di lehernya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa imajinasi dewasanya –bila Sehun sedang sibuk dan ia berfantasi di kamar mandi- menjadi kenyataan. Kaos birunya sudah terlempar entah kemana dan tangannya meremas rambut Sehun. Luhan mendongak memberikan tanggapan atas rangsangan Sehun. Sehun masih asyik memainkan nipple tegang Luhan dengan mulutnya dan tangannya meremas pantat dengan lubang surga yang menjadi impiannya.

"Hyung bolehkan?" Sehun memastikan sejenak sebelum menelanjangi hyungnya. "Lakukanlah. Aku kadomu malam ini," Luhan berkata pasrah sambil mengecap leher Sehun dengan kissmark dan bitemarknya. Sehun bersmirki ria.

Dua tubuh belanjang itu saling berhimpitan. Menambah panas ruang televisi walau pendingin ruangan bersuhu rendah. Luhan terengah-engah menikmati klimaks pertamanya setelah Sehun menggunakan mulut untuk memanja penisnya dan jari panjang untuk memanja prostatnya dengan ganas. Libidonya masih menggelak melihat Sehun dengan mulut yang berceceran spremanya. Sehun menindihnya lagi di sofa itu, menjilat telinganya dan membuatnya mengerang penuh nafsu. Cukup membuat Sehun terbakar hasratnya.

"Cakar aku bila kethakitan hyung. Tapi aku berjanji akan mengajakmu melihat thurga thetelahnya," Sehun berbisik lalu memangut bibirnya yang sudah snagat membengkak. Luhan mengejang merasakan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua ketika beda tumpul berukuran lumayan besar itu masuk. Tangan Luhan mencakar punggung telanjang Sehun yang basah oleh keringat sambil menangis dalam ciumannya. Rasanya seperti terbakar dan dirobek paksa.

Sehun mencium kakaknya –sekaligus kekasihnya- penuh kasih setelah berhasil masuk. Ia harus ekstra menahan ejakulasinya karena dinding hangat itu memijatnya lembut. Menarik-narik penis Sehun untuk segera bergerak. Sehun menarik batangnya pelan, dan memasukkannya dengan keras beberapa detik kemudian. Membuat Luhan melengking karena ujung penis Sehun yang panas menabrak prostatnya dengan tepat. Ia melihat surga.

"Jaaa..ngan..aah...ssh..ber..henti..oohh..fassterr," Luhan merengek dan memohon. Tubuhnya memohon bagai pelacur. Sehun berkonsentrasi bergerak brutal membuat Luhan kembali mendesah keras. Sehun kembali bergerak cepat sambil memanja penis Luhan yang menegak. Lubang ketat, hangat sempit itu memanjanya dengan baik. Membuat Sehun terpacu untuk membuat hyungnya melihat surga. Belum lagi desahan dan umpatan Luhan membakar semangat Sehun.

Hanya berselang beberapa tusukan mereka menemui puncak dunia. Putih dan terasa melayang. Orgasme bersama. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menikmati puncak dengan meneriakkan nama pasangannya dan ambruk dengan nafas tak beraturan. Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun diatasnya dengan damai. Menikmati irama detak jantung Sehun yang bersentuhan di dadanya.

"Tharanghae hyung," bisik Sehun pelan. Ingin rasanya Luhan menangis bahagia. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mengatakan nado. Sehun menggendongnya ke arah kamar, dan Luhan tahu. Mereka akan melihat surga bersama lagi.

Semenjak itulah, mereka menjadi semakin akrab. Tiada hari tanpa bercinta hingga nyaris pagi. Persetan dengan pernikahan Luhan yang semakin dekat. Tidak ada yang aneh ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan dari jarak jauh, namun bila diamati secara seksama banyak bitemark dan kissmark samar menghiasi leher mereka. Luhan jauh lebih mesum, dia akan menggoda Sehun untuk melakukan morning sex sebelum beraktifitas atau menyambut kepulangan Sehun dengan tubuh naked penuh kissmark malam sebelumnya. Dan Sehun, jangan ditanya. Ia kecanduan tubuh hyungnya sendiri. Tubuh yang akan selalu bermandikan spremanya setiap pagi, tubuh yang penuh bekas gigitan dan hisapannya.

Mereka tidak lagi peduli dengan norma dan etika. Perasaan mereka sejak awal memang salah. Namun mereka yakin disuatu saat nanti, perasaan mereka memenangkan segalanya. Luhan sibuk dengan urusan pernikahannya dan Sehun sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Mereka sangat sibuk dengan urusan ranjang bila malam menjelang.

Sehun menguatkan Luhan ketika Luhan frustasi dengan pernikahannya. Jemari Sehun yang menggenggamnya ketika ia kalut dan tidak siap menjalani hidupnya. Atau Sehun yang memberinya ciuman penenang ketika ia kalut. Sehun menyayangi Luhan. Dan Luhan menyayangi Sehun. Lebih dari segalanya.

"Jangan biarkan lubang perempuan itu merasakan penis kesukaanku," bisik Sehun merangsang ketika keduanya di tempat rias pengantin. Sehun berumur 19 tahun dan Luhan menikah tepat diusia 23 tahun. Luhan melenguh pelan. Apapun perlakuan Sehun akan membuat tubuhnya sensitif, terlebih beberapa hari ini ia jarang bertemu dengan Sehun diranjang karena pernikahan sialan ini.

"Tentu saja tuan Oh junior," Luhan meremas penis Sehun yang tertutup celana kain mahal itu. Sehun mendesis perlahan, lalu melumat bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Sehun tidak akan cemburu dengan pernikahan ini, karena ia akan menyingkirkan Seohyun dengan caranya. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya karena sadar hanya mereka diruangan itu, membalas ciuman Sehun dengan sangat kasar.

Pintu yang diketuk melepaskan bibir mereka yang basah oleh saliva. Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan dan berdehem seolah tidak ada apapun. Mereka tersenyum bersama sebelum memasuki gereja tempat pernikahan itu digelar.

Janji suci itu telah diucap. Seohyun sedikit kecewa karena Luhan tidak menciumnya seusai janji itu digelar dengan alasan belum siap. Luhan memakai tuksedo putih dan terlihat begitu tampan dan berwibawa. Pesta besar dimulai dengan keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Sehun juga bahagia, bukan karena kakaknya menikah karena ia sebenarnya sedang tertawa dalam rencananya sendiri.

"Seohyun. Malam ini tampaknya kau harus menunda malam pertamamu. Luhan sangat belum siap dan ia masih hendak membereskan barang-barangnya di apartemen Sehun. Ibu harap kau mengerti nak," ucap ibu Seohyun pelan. Seohyun cemberut kecewa. Padahal hampir semalaman ia mempelajari gaya sex yang baik agar Luhan betah bersamanya. Hahaha lupakan mimpimu itu Seo Jo Hyun. Luhan pamit pulang bersama Sehun sebelum pesta selesai, sebagai orang tua yang baik keluarga Oh dan keluarga Seo mengijinkan mempelai pria pulang lebih dulu. Yang ada difikiran mereka adalah mungkin Luhan malu untuk mempersiapkan malam pertama.

Namun tidak, Luhan memulai foreplay dengan Sehun sejak di parkiran apartemen. Mereka kembali bercinta seperti biasanya. Rasa rindu yang membludak membuat Luhan merasa dirinya kembali perawan. Mobil mewah milik Sehun bergoyang aneh di ujung tempat parkir yang kebetulan sepi. Mereka berciuman panas dengan kedua lidah yang saling membelit dan tidak mau mengalah.

Sehun dan Luhan tampak biasa ketika melewati lobby dan berjalan ke arah lift. Menuju apartemen mereka. Tidak ada yang menaruh curiga. Beberapa orang mengucapkan selamat kepada Luhan dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum tipisnya. Ketika pintu apartemen terbuka, Luhan menarik paksa kemeja Sehun. Menutup pintunya dengan kasar, dan mulai menjilati tubuh bagian dengan Sehun. Bukan kali ini saja Luhan sangat agresif, dan Sehun menyukai itu.

Lidah panjang Sehun menjilati punggung Luhan, tangannya mengocok penis Luhan yang semakin memanas dan jangan lupakan penisnya yang menghentak prostat Luhan dengan akurat. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menungging itu mendesahkan namanya dengan syahdu. Sehun menggeram ketika Luhan menyempitkan otot-otot lubangnya, membuatnya semakin terasa dimanja dengan penuh.

"Ahh...makan penithku hyung," dirty talk Sehun membakar tubuh Luhan dalam gairah. Mereka bersahutan dan bergerak brutal mengikuti hawa panas dan pengap yang menyelimuti mereka. Kemeja mewah, celana mewah, boxer dan beberapa kancing bahu tercecer di sekitar mereka. Sehun mempercepat genjotannya dan tak lama mereka kembali melihat pemandangan putih. Terengah dan berbagi ciuman panas seusai orgasme panjang.

Luhan memang tinggal seaprtemen dengan Seohyun. Hanya sebatas tinggal untuk menumpang mandi dan makan. Untuk menumpang tidur, ia akan mengendap-endap menuju apartemen Sehun ketika Seohyun sudah terlelap dan kembali sebelum jam 7 pagi. Seohyun tipikal perempuan pemalas, ia akan bangun jika hari sudah siang dan akan berkumpul dengan teman-teman glamournya hingga petang menjelang.

Luhan memang tinggal seapartemen dengan Seohyun. Tapi tidak pernah ada sentuhan intim diantara pasangan yang sudah menikah itu. Tidak ada ciuman apalagi desahan yang menggema. Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin menyentuh Seohyun sedikitpun. Walau pernikahan mereka memasuki usia hampir satu bulan, sama sekali belum ada malam pertama diantara mereka. Seohyun sudah kehilangan semangat untuk meggoda Luhan dengan cara apapun. Belum lagi sikap dingin dan kata-kata Luhan yang membuatnya geram sendirian.

"Kita menikah tanpa embel-embel cinta. Maka jangan berharap mengenai buah cinta dari pernikahan ini," tandas Luhan kasar sambil menepis tangan Seohyun yang hendak meremas penisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu! Dan aku ingin keturunan dari benihmu!" pekik Seohyun frustasi.

"Inside your dreams!" balas Luhan sambil meninggalkan Seohyun sendirian di kamar milik mereka. Lelaki berambut pirang itu lebih memilih menonton televisi daripada memanjakan istrinya. Luhan tidak akan pernah sudi. Ia adalah tipikal yang dimanjakan bukan memanjakan. Seohyun menggeram, sedetik kemudian ia ia teringat perkataan salah satu teman bisnisnya. Perempuan itu meuju lemari dan mengenakan lingerie tipis tanpa pakaian dalam.

Seohyun yakin, Luhan tidak mau menyentuhnya karena selama ini ia selalu memakai baju yang tertutup rapat. Ia yakin Luhan akan tergiur dengan tubuhnya yang molek dan sintal. Seohyun melepas ikatan rambutnya dan menghampiri Luhan dengan lingerie. Mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Luhan. Dan ia tidak tahu betapa muaknya Luhan melihat penampilannya.

"Sayaanghh," panggilnya sebelum ia melumat bibir Luhan. Menguasai permainan. Luhan tidak tidak merespon atau terangsang. Walau Seohyun memakai lingerie putih tembus pandang, yang membuat payudara bernipple pink itu jelas. Dan lekukan vaniga Seohyun yang tanpa bulu itu tertatap matanya. Tubuhnya hanya bereaksi dengan melihat Sehun yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer. Membayangkan Sehun saja membuat suhu tubuh Luhan naik.

"Mmmhhh," Seohyun mendesah-desah saat lidahnya memasukki mulut Luhan. Dan tidak ada balasan sama sekali, Seohyun tidak peduli. Ia malah menggerakkan pantatnya brutal di selangkangan Luhan, berharap penis itu bangun dan menjebol perawannya. Lidah Seohyun pendek dan kecil, tidak cukup membuat Luhan puas seperti lidah Sehun yang memanjanya. Tanpa sadar Luhan mendesis karena membayangkan lidah Sehun yang mengajak lidahnya menari. Seohyun tersenyum gembira. Ia mengira Luhan mulai terangsang.

Seohyun mencoba peruntungan dengan menjilat leher Luhan dan memberikan kissmark. Luhan mendesah dalam fantasinya bersama Sehun, lalu membuka matanya dan tersadar. Ia sedang berusaha dicumbui oleh istri yang dibencinya. Dan perempuan itu sekarang menambah kissmark di sepanjang leher dan colarbonenya. Luhan menyingkirkan tubuh Seohyun ke sofa, beranjak menuju laci dapur dan mengubrak-abriknya. Luhan menemukan sebungkus pil dan menggigitnya sambil bersmirki k arah Seohyun.

Seohyun nyaris bersorak gembira. Ia melepas lingerienya dan mencium Luhan brutal. Meraih pil yang digigit Luhan dan mengulumnya erotis. Luhan tersenyum dalam hati dan menunggu obatnya bereaksi. Seohyun merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa dan ia berbaring di sofa. Entah kenapa pil yang dikulumnya tadi membuatnya mengantuk bukan main. Tak lama ia tertidur di sofa dengan keadaan telanjang. Melupakan keinginannya bercinta dengan Luhan.

Setelah memastikan Seohyun tertidur, Luhan berjingkat dan berlari keluar menuju apartemen Sehun dengan keadaan yang berantakan dan leher penuh kissmark. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya tersenyum aneh dan malu-malu. Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Luhan melepas atasannya dengan tidak sabaran setelah mengunci apartemen milik Sehun dan berlari ke kamar Sehun. Apartemen itu sudah gelap, mungkin Sehun sudah tidur.

Sehun terbangun ketika Luhan menindihnya dalam keadaan telanjang dada. Ia belum tidur sepenuhnya, jadi kesadaran Sehun mudah kembali ketika ada orang yang menaiki tubuhnya. Hanya Luhan yang mengetahui password apartemennya dan berani menindihnya di tengah malam buta seperti ini. Mata Sehun memincing, melihat ada beberapa bekas keunguan yang tertinggal di leher Luhan.

"Kau baru saja bercinta dengannya?" tanya Sehun sengit, ia mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan kasar. Hatinya terbakar cemburu.

"Dia hampir memperkosaku. Memakai lingerie dan mencumbuku," kata Luhan ketakutan. Sungguh ia sangat takut Sehun marah. Ia takut Sehun mengiranya melanggar janjinya. Sehun mendoro Luhan ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya serambi melepas piyama birunya. Mata Sehun berkilat penuh amarah.

"Katakan dimana ia menyentuhmu dan menandaimu," kata Sehun dingin sebelum melumat kasar bibir kekasihnya. Luhan menikmati ciuman kasarnya. Disaat seperti inilah Sehun terlihat posesif dan seksi, dan Luhan tahu dia sangat menyukai sisi Sehun yang ini. Sehun menghapus setiap tempat yang ditunjukkan Luhan dengan ciumannya. Menebali kissmark yang dibuat Seohyun dan membuat kissmark baru.

Mereka kembali melewati malam panas berdua. Malam dengan derit ranjang, suara parau Luhan, dirty talk Sehun dan sprema dimana-mana. Malam-malam dimana garis persaudaraan yang dibangun tidak dapat lagi disebrangi. Dimana orang tua mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa apartemen yang diberikan hanya saksi bisu dari kegiatan panas dua putra mereka.

Seohyun menangis frustasi. Ia sangat tertekan dengan keadaannya. Ia ingin marah dan itu hanya akan berakhir dengan Luhan yang semakin mendingin. Setiap kali ia mengadu, ia hanya ditertawakan oleh orang tua dan mertuanya. Seohyun kehabisan akal untuk membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. Memberinya pernikahan yang hakiki dengan kebahagiaan. Bukan cinta satu arah.

Seohyun teringat dengan Sehun. Adik kandung Luhan yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Luhan selama ini. Seohyun buru-buru mengambil teleponnya dan menelepon Sehun untuk membuat janji bertemu. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan apapun jika usaha Sehun berhasil. Membuat Luhan menjadi suami yang baik.

Luhan mengabaikan Seohyun yang keluar apartemen dengan rok pendek dan pakaian modis. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu jika Seohyun pergi menemui kekasihnya. Luhan tersenyum dalam hati. Entah kenapa sejak smeuanya rumit, tidak ada lagi malaikat yang berbisik kepadanya untuk menghentikan cintanya yang kotor bersama Sehun. Cintanya tidak kotor, hanya saja dunia yang memandangnya penuh debu.

"Sehun kumohon bantu aku," pinta Seohyun dengan wajah yang memelas. Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan meminum sedikit jusnya. Mereka sedang berbicara di salh satu kafe pojok di downtown. Sehun berdeham sedikit. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa melihat muka Seohyun dan kisahnya.

"Aku dan Luhan hyung akan ke apartemen kalian malam ini," kata Sehun mengutarakan rencananya. Rencana yang sudah ia rancang sejak lama, dan sangat kebetulan dapat terlaksana secepat ini. Sehun sudah geram dengan pernikahan hyungnya yang memasuki bulan ke tiga. Ia sudha tidak sabar menyingkirkan Seohyun dengan cara halus dan tidak kasar. Sehun juga tahu jika bisnis Seohyun sedikit mengalami kebangkrutan, dan Seohyun frustasi juga dengan pernikahannya.

"Lalu?" Seohyun menatapnya dengan berbinar. Sehun bersmirki yang ditanggapi lain oleh Seohyun.

"Buatkan kami minuman. Ah thebelumnya nyalakan lilin aprothodiac di ruang tamu atau ruang televithi thebelum kami datang untuk memancing hathrat Luhan hyung. Jangan lupa tambahkan aprothodiac dothith tinggi pada minuman Luhan hyung. Ingat milik Luhan, bukan milikku. Tunggu reakthinya," kata Sehun dengan senyum puas. Seohyun bertepuk tangan mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah sangat umum.

"Jangan pakai baju apapun. Keluarlah dan hampiri Luhan hyung ketika kau sudah mendengarnya mendethath-dethath," tambah Sehun yang membuat senyum Seohyun makin lebar. Seohyun menyerahkan cek kepada Sehun sebelum pulang dengan tersenyum puas. Harapannya mungkin benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Andai Seohyun tau, Sehun sudah tersenyum jahat membayangkannya.

Malam itu mungkin malam yang akan disesali Seohyun seumur hidup. Malam dimana matanya benar-benar dibuka oleh kenyataan yang membuatnya sangat terguncang. Seohyun benar-benar menjalankan saran Sehun, ia membeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkan. Hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya pada tubuh Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan datang pukul 7 dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv. Luhan sangat senang karena ini kali pertama Sehun mau mengunjungi apartemennya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia juga sangat senang karena rencanya akan terlaksana malam ini. Dari awal Sehun sudah mencium bau manis yang menggoda dari lilin aprosodiac itu. Ia juga melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah.

Tak lama setelah mereka datang, Seohyun menyajikan dua gelas es jeruk yang langsung diteguk oleh Luhan yang berkeringat dingin. Seohyun menurunkan pendingin ruangan dan melempar senyum misterius ke arah Sehun. Seohyun menghilang ke kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang televisi.

Sehun tahu Luhan gelisah karena terangsang. Celana jeansnnya menonjol tepat di bagian selangkangan dan Luhan berkeringat. Nafasnya pun pendek-pendek dan pandangan matanya tidak fokus.

"Hunnie, turunkan suhunya," Luhan meminta sambil mendesah. Luhan sediri mengutuk tubuhnya yang sangat terangsang secara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Sehun dengan menjilat bibir atasnya. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menyuruh Theoyun menaruh obat perangthang diminumanmu hyung. Tidak kukira reakthinya thecepat ini," bisik Sehun dengan nada kemenangan. Luhan gelap mata, nafsunya berkuasa. Ia menarik Sehun untuk menindihnya di atas karpet di ruangan itu. Sehun hanya mengikutinya dengan senang hati. Karena inilah rencannya.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun," maki Luhan sebelum melumat bibir atas Sehun ganas. Tangannya menekan kepala Sehun dan kakinya otomatis melingkari pinggang Sehun dan menariknya mendekat. Sehun menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, membalas ciuman Luhan. Menggigit bibir hyungnya, dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk ketika bibir manis ranum itu terbuka. Lidah panas Sehun menjelajah, mengabsen setiap deret gigi hyungnya lalu menjilat lidah Luhan erotis. Luhan mendesis diantara ciuman mereka yang dibanjiri saliva. Tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambut Sehun gemas. Pinggulnya bergerak nakal menggesekkan penis tegangnya dengan penis Sehun yang setengah ereksi.

Sehun menelanjangi Luhan dengan cepat, kemudian menyerang leher dan telinga Luhan bergantian. Membuat Luhan mengerang dan semakin gencar melakukan tarian pinggul. Tangan Sehun membelai perut Luhan dan berlabuh pada nipple yang sudah menegang. Jemari Sehun memainkan benda kecil itu dengan gemas sambil bibirnya menyesapi colarbone Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dikuasai semenya.

Seohyun mulai melepaskan pakaiannya ketika mendengar Luhan mendesah. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memoles lipstik merah darah dibibirnya agar terlihat menantang. Ia menatap bayangannya dicermin dan memastikan bahwa ia sudah siap. Seohyun masuk kemar mandi dan memoles lagi tubuhnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Luhan bernafsu ketika melepas pakaian Sehun. Ia menarik boxer Sehun dengan giginya dan menjilat penis Sehun yang sudah tegang. Luhan memulai aksi blowjobnya, aksi yang sangat digemari Sehun. Luhan menjilat ujung penis tegang itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Menghisapnya sambil mengocok bagian yang tidak tertampung oleh mulutnya. Tangannya aktif memijat bola kembar Sehun yang membuat Sehun menggeram. Luhan menggesekkan giginya, sambil sesekali memainkan lidahnya di ujung penis Sehun.

"Cukup baby," Sehun menarik paksa penisnya yang hampir meledak itu. Luhan merengut karena kehilangan mainannya. Nafsunya sudah berada di puncak dan ia sekarang menaiki Sehun. Sehun bersorak dalam hati, inilah yang ia inginkan.

"Ride me baby. Hard, dry and fast," dirty talk andalan Sehun membakar semangat Luhan. Luhan mempersiapkan tubuhnya diatas Sehun, memasukkan penis yang belum ada satu hari membobolnya itu di lubangnya. Penis Sehun masuk sedikit, dan Seohyun keluar dari kamar.

"Sayangghh..." perkataan Seohyun terpotong desahan lega Luhan karena penis keras itu tertanam penuh di lubangnya yang ketat. Seohyun membulatkan matanya melihat sepasang kakak beradik itu bercinta di rumahnya. Seohyun melihat ekspresi kenikmatan keduanya. Mata Seohyun semakin melebar ketika Luhan bergerak naik turun menungganggi penis keras Sehun sambil mendesah-desah. Sedangkan Sehun menggeram sambil membantu Luhan. Pikiran Seohyun seketika hang, tidak mampu memproses kejadian di depannya.

"Nyaaaaah...ooh terusshh ngghh aaahh sso biggg oohh," desahan nikmat Luhan menggema ketika penis Sehun menabrak prostatnya. Ia bergerak makin cepat begitu pula Sehun yang mengocok penis Luhan beriringan dengan irama tubuh Luhan. Sesekali Luhan memutar pinggulnya, mengetatkan holenya membuat Sehun memekik nikmat. Sehun membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam dan menusuk prostat Luhan dengan keras. Luhan melihat bintang dibalik matanya karena hal itu. Membuat lubangnya mengetat dengan cepat, menijat penis Sehun. Sesaat sebelum mereka klimaks.

"Fucckkk babee," maki Sehun. Seohyun jatuh terduduk ketika mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan sambil meneriakkan pasangan masing-masing. Nafas mereka memburu seperti air mata Seohyun yang jatuh melihat adegan keduanya.

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan, membuatnya menungging. Ia tahu Seohyun masih melihat dengan jelas. Sehun bersmirki ria dan terlihat menikmati puncak dari rencananya. Tatapan Seohyun menjadi kosong dan hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah linglung. Sehun tidak sabar dan segera melesakkan penisnya ke arah lubang Luhan yang terbuka. Tidak sesulit yang pertama namun tetap saja ketat dan hangat. Terlebih spermanya turun melalui paha Luhan yang basah oleh keringat dan sperma.

"Uhh oohhh fasster ummhh oohh," Luhan mendesak erotis sambil terlonjak-lonjak akibat genjotan Sehun yang kasar. Dan memukul prostatnya dengan tepat. Ia tidak lagi peduli jika ia bercinta dengan adik kandungnya di depan istrinya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah nikmat dan nikmat. Sehun selalu bisa membawanya melihat surga.

Bibir Sehun menandai punggung basah Luhan, tangannya memilin nipple Luhan yang basah dan merah. Belum lagi pinggulnya yang semakin keras menggenjot lubang ketat hyungnya. Tubuh Luhan selalu bisa membuatnya hilang kendali. Luhan mendsah tanpa henti, berteriak hingga parau. Lubangnya semakin menarik Sehun dan ia yakin klimaks hyungnya semakin dekat. Sehun mempercepat gerakkannya dan mereka kembali klimaks secara bersamaan. Jatuh terengah di depan Seohyun.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di gereja kecil di sudut kota. Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu. Dihadapan Joomyeon –pendeta muda teman Sehun- dan pasangan Kris dan Tao –teman Luhan-. Mereka menikah dengan iringan lagu dari Yixing –istri Joomyeon-. Pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang tertutup. Tapi mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Sehun melamar Luhan setelah mereka bercinta. Di depan Seohyun yang menjerit tidak karuan dan berlari-lari ke lobby seperti orang kesetanan. Hanya cincin bermata mutiara hitam sederhana yang Sehun berikan kepada Luhan.

Seohyun masuk rumah sakit jiwa dan menjadi pukulan bagi keluarga Seo. Mereka mewariskan harta kekayaan pada Luhan sebelum menuliskan surat cerai untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun, ia menolak secara halus untuk dijodohkan. Sehun ingin hidup sendirian bersama hyungnya –kilah Sehun pada ayahnya-. Keluarga mereka sempat terguncang karena perceraian Luhan, karena Luhan menangis. Sebenarnya menangis bahagia.

Mereka saling mencium satu sama lain setelah ikrar suci itu terucap. Tepuk tangan dari Kris dan Tao mengiringi ciuman lembut Sehun. Ciuman penuh perasaan seperti dimana saat-saat mereka saling menguatkan. Perasaan bahagia pasangan itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru gereja, membuat Tao menangis haru.

"Aku ingin memberikan theluruh ithi duniaku padamu hyung. Tapi aku thadar bahwa ternyata kaulah ithi theluruh duniaku. Tanpamu hidupku tidak akan thethempurna ini," Sehun mengecup kening Luhan bahagia.

"Aku lebih bahagia dengan pernikahan kita Hun. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana dunia nantinya. Karena inilah dunia kita. Dunia kita adalah cinta kita," balas Luhan. Dan begitulah akhir dari kisah antara kakak dan adik. Incest. Mereka yakin bahwa cinta mereka tidak pernah salah. Hanya saja mereka menempatkannya pada posisi yang salah. Namun mereka memandang kesalahan posisi itu dari sisi yang berbeda. Karena begitulah cinta.

**END DENGAN TIDAK ELITE.**


End file.
